Tears of Sadness: Cloud Strife
by BleedingSoul
Summary: Cloud and the other's point of views on Aerith's death. Ch. 2 is up. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

I held her lifeless body in my arms. I couldn't believe it. I never imagined it and now it came. I saw it all and I did nothing. The memory still fresh in my mind. I still remember the way she was praying the feeling over coming and controlling me, to kill her. I just thank the stars that the group stopped me before I did it. But it still didn't help. He still came and stabbed with his long, white lustrous sword from behind. Sephiroth, that bastard!  
  
"What you pursue will be yours. But you will lose something dear." Cait Sith was right. What you pursue will be yours. We were going for the Black Materia we got it for a while until Sephiroth came. But you will lose something dear. More like someone dear. Again, Cait Sith you were right. I lost Aerith.  
  
I leaned her against the cool wall and let the group talk to her and cry over her. While, I stood and I watched I remember back when I first met her.  
  
I feel through the roof of her church. Thank God the flowers softened my fall. It hurt but I didn't show it. When I opened my eyes there I met the girl I met about a couple of days ago when I blew up Mako Reactor No. 1. I remember the way she offered me the flower and the way I accepted it. I promised to be her bodyguard and I saved her when Reno and his lackeys came to harass her. Then, we went on that date at the Gold Saucer. Too bad it was only one date. I guess it was fun while it lasted. The play we got to star in and the ride.  
  
I still look on as everyone comes and goings giving her their respects. Tifa runs off crying over her friend and I find myself holding Yuffie while she sobs over her then walks away. Everyone's now waiting at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.  
  
I slowly make my way towards her and kneel beside her. I lay my hand on her cheek feeling her once warm soft skin that is now cold. I lean down and gently kiss her cold forehead. My eyes start to burn again. My stomach turning. My fingers tingling. Every feeling returning to me just like before, when I caught her when she was falling, and held her now dead body in my arms. With Sephiroth standing there mocking me. Never again will I hear her cry, laugh, or talk. Never again will I see her face when she was angry, sad, and happy. Never. Never again will I very see her expressions about things.  
  
I brush my fingers over her face. I try not to cry. I can't let the others see I can. I single tear escapes my eye splashing on her face. I wipe the tear away hiding the evidence on her face. I kneel for several minutes looking at her face still trying not to cry. I look at her and notice the ribbon that held her hair was missing. I look around and find it lying on the ground. I pick it up and put in my pocket. I finally pick up again and bring her down the stairs.  
  
Everyone's standing at the edge of the small lake. All of their eyes on me watching as I carry the body of the Last Ancient to the lake. I slowly let go of her but not wanting too. Again the strange yet familiar feelings return. I don't want to let go of her but I knew I had too. I swallow the lump in my throat watching as she slowly decended to the bottom of the lake. It's not fair. How could someone kill a person like her? She didn't do anything wrong. She was perfect. She was like an angel from above and then a demon came and stole her wings and left her to die.  
  
I turn around facing the others, still in the lake.  
  
"We should get some rest." I said to them.  
  
I walk out of the lake and pretend nothing happened and make my way towards the small house in the City of Ancients that we took safety in. The others soon come following behind. Some of them try to speak to me but I don't reply or give notice to them. I just continue to walk. I don't feel like talking. Through I think I should.  
  
I lay down in my bed. Everyone is now asleep accepting me. I'm here just staring at the ceiling. Thoughts still race through me. Memories still go by. I reach in my pocket and pull out the silk, pink ribbon that was in Aerith's hair. It seemed to give me some comfort in this but not much. I still can't believe that she's gone but I know I have to accept it.  
  
Damn you, Sephiroth! You fucking bastard, you killed Aerith and I swear you'll pay for it!  
  
Well, what do you think? Please tell me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to SquareSoft. Don't sue me. 


	2. Tears of Sadness: Cait Sith

Unbelievable! I just couldn't believe it. It all happened so fast. First, Cloud raising his sword and about to kill Aerith until we all yelled at him to stop. Then Sephiroth came from above and stabbed her with his silver sword from behind.  
  
I continue to watch as Cloud sets her against the wall so it looks like she's sitting up right. Everyone goes one by one to pay respects. Tifa goes and then runs off cries. Poor girl, she and Aerith were good friends during our travels they were always talking and laughing with each other.  
  
Next, I see little Yuffie crying and Cloud holding her until she's ready to go. Then Cid, Vincent, and Barret go. Now it's my turn. I slowly waddle up the stairs. I feel like everyone is watching me. Everyone is watching the stupid cat riding on the big, white Mog. Lucky me.  
  
I stand there looking at the cold, dead face of Aerith. I don't like it. It makes me feel weird and guilty for not doing anything to stop Sephiroth from killing her. All the others and myself are witnesses of her death. We are all the witnesses of the death of the last Cetra in the world.  
  
I remember when I first meet her. At Gold Saucer when I was working there and sort of forced myself into the group. I still feel somewhat bad about it. But I had too. I had no choice! Fucking ShinRa made me! But she was still very kind to me when everyone else was horrible towards me. It was like she could see into my soul and knew that I wasn't all that bad and that I should be given a chance!  
  
I fiddle around thinking what I should do to give my respects and then all of a sudden an idea pops into my head! Phoenix Down! That's it Phoenix Down will bring her back. I quickly rummage through my leather bag looking for a Phoenix Down. Last One! I do a small little dance and give Aerith the Phoenix Down and wait.  
  
And wait.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot. The only way you can use a Phoenix Down is if someone has fainted and is out of energy. Phoenix Down gives the person energy. It doesn't mean they are dead. Stupid me.  
  
I bow my head in embarrassment and disappointment. I wished the Phoenix Down had work but now I feel like an idiot, especially, in front of everyone, wasting it and thinking it would work. Oh well, everyone makes mistakes. I make my way down the stairs and join everyone at the small lake and wait for the others left to finish and for Cloud to bring Aerith down and put her in the lake.  
  
I look at everyone. They're all silent except for the soft quite sobs they all try to contain and the there's Yuffie. Who is sobbing very loudly. But I guess I can't blame the girl. She's very young. At that age it's hard to look death in the eyes and face it.  
  
Everyone's here, except Cloud. What's taking him so long? After several minutes, I believe, he's finally shown himself slowly taking Aerith to the lake. I can't take it any longer! I silently begin to weep. Though, no tears can flow through me since I'm just a machine. But I can still feel and make the action of it. Poor Yuffie's sobs can still be heard. I look up again and see the body of Aerith sink. Poor girl. I'll miss her dearly; she always had a smile on her face and was always cheerful even at the worst of times.  
  
Good-bye, Aerith I'll miss you.  
  
Cloud tells us all to go back get some rest. I agree we all need it. I waddle behind the others. Tifa and a couple have the other try to talk to Cloud but he makes notice of them there. He's like a zombie.  
  
We're in our own beds, except me. My mechanical body can't fit in the beds. Besides, if I try to fit in the bed I'll most likely break it but that's okay. I'll just "shut down" as you can say.  
  
The only thing that's on my mind right, of course, is Aerith. She's probably on everyone else's minds. I still feel bad. She didn't deserve to die but she did. That's life you should say but I can say this. When we all fight our final battle with Sephiroth he's going to pay dearly, in the hands of all of us. And the victory will be for dear Aerith because it'll be her payback to Sephiroth killing her. 


	3. Tears of Sadness: Vincent Valentine

Poor Girl. Alive one minute and now dead the next. Though, I've known her for a short time. I could feel her happy and cheerfulness whenever she was around. But now. That happiness and cheerfulness is gone. Lost in the winds of the dead.  
  
Sephiroth.  
  
What would Lucrecia think of you, her own son, if she saw you doing such things?  
  
I watch in silence as the others mourn over her death. Yuffie's sobs irritating me. One by one they all go and see her. Yuffie sobbing even louder... My turn now I walk up the stairs and stand in front of her. Her lifeless body sitting there and Cloud standing behind me watching every movement I make.  
  
Hmph!  
  
It's not like I'll kick her or anything. I take in a deep breath smelling the air with a light hint of her own scent. She smells like flowers. The scent reminds me of Lucrecia. Oh, my dear Lucrecia how I miss you so much.  
  
I turn around and walk away allowing the other to have their turn. Down to the last one. We all watch as Cloud lowers Aerith into the lake. You can tell this is affecting him the worst. You can tell in his movements. His face expressions and mainly his eyes.  
  
"You should get some rest." He says.  
  
I agree for the others to get some but not me. I know my nightmares will now be worse not only will I dream of Lucrecia but of Aerith and her death also. Ah, to dream again. It's been so long I have no forgotten what it's like.  
  
Silence.  
  
Everyone is asleep. Of course, not Cloud. He keeps tossing and turning. He must learn that Death is death forever unto thee. Aerith can't come back. She is forever lost in the realm of the dead.  
  
Farewell, dear Aerith, Farewell.  
  
But yet not for I will see in my nightmares. 


End file.
